Plus jamais
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Nous avons trop risqué dans cette guerre, déclara-t-il. L'effondrement de notre société, du Capitole, notre exécution à tous. L'absence de dirigeants digne de ce nom. L'anarchie. Il est de notre devoir de prendre des mesures concrètes pour empêcher que cela ne se reproduise. Qu'avez-vous à suggérer pour prévenir toute nouvelle révolte ?


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 107ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Anarchie". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

L'ambiance dans la salle était pesante. Quinze personnes étaient assises autour d'une table ovale, les visages graves, les yeux cernés, le costume sombre impeccable. Difficile d'imaginer que, la veille au soir, ces mêmes personnes étaient en train de célébrer la fête de la Victoire. Leur première soirée de répit depuis longtemps. Depuis la rébellion du district 13, depuis que les autres districts avaient pris les armes pour suivre ceux qui s'étaient imposés comme des leaders, ceux qui leur avait fait espérer voir le Capitole s'effondrer sous la révolte populaire. Et si aucun d'eux n'avait raté une miette des derniers événements, s'ils avaient tous été réunis dans une salle de commandement pour voir le district 13 s'effondrer et être rasé, pour voir les habitants des autres districts être exécutés et confinés chez eux, ce n'était que lors de cette soirée qu'ils en avaient réellement pris conscience : La guerre était finie, et ils l'avaient gagnée.

Une soirée de répit, avant cette réunion qui devait leur rappeler que les choses sérieuses ne faisaient que commencer. Qu'ils avaient vaincu la rébellion des districts mais qu'ils devaient à présent trouver un moyen infaillible de s'assurer que celle-ci ne se reproduirait pas. Le président se leva, balaya l'assemblée du regard et déclara :

\- Je ne m'éterniserai pas sur un discours rappelant pourquoi nous sommes ici. Nous avons trop risqué dans cette guerre. L'effondrement de notre société, du Capitole, notre exécution à tous. L'absence de dirigeants digne de ce nom. L'anarchie. Il est de notre devoir de prendre des mesures concrètes pour empêcher que cela ne se reproduise. Qu'avez-vous à suggérer pour prévenir toute nouvelle révolte ?

\- Affamons-les, proposa l'un d'entre eux. Qu'ils meurent de faim, qu'ils triment pour avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent une fois par semaine. Ils seront trop épuisés et affaiblis pour pouvoir tenter quoi que ce soit.

\- La faim est ce qui a déclenché leur révolte, nota une autre. Les révoltes arrivent lorsque le peuple est persuadé de n'avoir plus rien à perdre. Donnons-leur ceci : Quelque chose à perdre. Satisfaisons-les, offrons-leur au contraire toutes les richesses, de la nourriture à volonté, un luxe auquel ils n'auraient jamais accédé. Tout en leur rappelant que nous pouvons décider de le leur enlever du jour au lendemain. Ils ne prendront pas le risque de perdre un confort de vie qu'ils n'auraient jamais eu sans nous.

\- Mais ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux ! Offrir un train de vie décent à tout le peuple, c'est condamner le Capitole à mourir de faim !

\- Nous pouvons répartir les richesses équitablement. Personne ne mourra de faim.

\- Mais cela privera tout de même les habitants du Capitole d'une partie de leur confort. Nous ne ferons que reporter le problème, la révolte viendra cette fois de l'intérieur de nos murs.

\- Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre une rébellion de la part des habitants du Capitole, ajouta le président. Les montagnes et tunnels qui nous entourent ont été la clé de notre victoire. Inutile de prendre le risque de voir ce soulèvement se reproduire à nos portes.

\- Alors comment faisons-nous pour maintenir l'ordre dans les districts si nous ne leur donnons pas ce dont ils ont besoin ?

\- En leur faisant croire qu'ils ont ce qu'il leur faut, proposa un autre. Vous avez lu l'ouvrage d'Huxley, des années 1930 ? Il avait imaginé une civilisation où les gens seraient conditionnés à ne rien désirer d'autre que ce à quoi ils pouvaient accéder. Plus aucune frustration, plus aucun désir impossible à assouvir… Leur seule envie est d'exercer le métier pour lequel ils ont été conditionnés, le seul loisir qu'ils apprécient est celui qu'on leur offre… Le meilleur des mondes.

\- Nous avons des millions de gens de tous âges dans les districts. Le conditionnement fonctionne quand on part sur une société d'enfants, de bébés même. Nous ne pourrons pas formater des millions de parents. Qu'en pensez-vous Johnson ? Vous êtes bien silencieux.

\- Les enfants… nota celui qui venait d'être interpellé. Vous avez dit quelque chose d'intéressant, là. Les enfants. Voilà ce que le peuple des districts a à perdre ! Leurs enfants ! Ils seront prêts à tout pour assurer leur sécurité, prêts à renoncer à tout si leur progéniture se porte bien !

\- Alors que voudriez-vous faire ? Annoncer que nous exécuterons leurs enfants s'ils se révoltent à nouveau ?

\- Oui. Mais différemment. Si nous ne faisons que l'affirmer pendant des décennies, ils ne nous croiront plus. Il nous faut du concret. Nous en prendre à un nombre d'enfants limité, suffisamment limité pour que les gens continuent à penser que ça ne sera jamais les leurs. Mais suffisamment important pour que la peur soit là.

\- Nous revenons au problème initial. Ils seront prêts à se rebeller pour les protéger, s'ils se mettent à imaginer une société où aucun de ces enfants ne serait en danger.

\- Sauf si certains s'en sortent mieux que les autres. Vous l'avez dit, les districts meurent de faim. Quel parent ne désirerait pas voir son fils ou sa fille accéder en un éclair aux richesses du Capitole ? Le voir parader dans les plus grandes soirées, accéder à tout ce qu'il désire, pour lui et pour son district dans une moindre mesure ? Et couvrir cet événement de telle façon que cela ferait rêver les autres districts, leur mettrait en tête qu'il faut que ce système continue parce que l'année prochaine, ce sera leurs propres enfants qui y accéderont ? Couvrir cette gloire et cette richesse d'un seul jusqu'à les forcer à oublier temporairement la mort des autres… Jusqu'à ce que la peur revienne.

Le président avait froncé les sourcils en l'entendant. Il finit par résumer :

\- Donc… Vous voudriez que l'on tue des enfants au hasard régulièrement. Dans un nombre suffisamment restreint pour que le peuple espère que ça ne tombera pas sur les leurs. Suffisamment restreint pour que notre message soit clair : Une tentative de rébellion, et nous triplons ce nombre de victimes. Avec au milieu, l'un d'entre eux qui s'en sortirait et se retrouverait propulsé au milieu des richesses, du luxe et du confort du Capitole, et qui donnerait aux districts suffisamment d'espoir pour accepter ce système, parce que ce gosse, sa famille et son district n'auraient jamais accédé à tout ça autrement.

\- Exactement.

\- Cela peut fonctionner, mais ça va être un monstre d'organisation à mettre en place. Vous avez seulement une idée de la façon dont vous voudriez organiser cet événement ?

\- J'en ai une idée assez précise, oui, conclut le conseiller.

* * *

**_Alors, quelques petits disclaimers..._**

**_Le livre d'Huxley que je cite est "Le Meilleur des Mondes" qui a été une petite révélation pour moi quand je l'ai lu pour la première fois. J'ai choqué pas mal de gens en affirmant que j'étais d'accord que ce serait un monde parfait, mais qu'importe._**

**_L'idée générale de cette réunion, et surtout sa chute, m'a été plus ou moins consciemment inspirée par une pub anti-tabac de 2010 que vous pouvez retrouver sur Youtube en tapant ceci : "Pub anti tabac"_**

**_Souvenez-vous que, même si les vues et les favoris font très plaisir, seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez vraiment pensé !_**


End file.
